


分手计划

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [22]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 在Solo第不知道多少次独自冒着生命危险去执行了高难度的任务、带着腹部的一个大洞被从医院抬回家、并且昏睡三天醒来后直接无视了Mendez爆发的怒意、强撑着笑容告诉他自己没事的时候，Mendez决定要和他分手。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 8





	分手计划

在Solo第不知道多少次独自冒着生命危险去执行了高难度的任务、带着腹部的一个大洞被从医院抬回家、并且昏睡三天醒来后直接无视了Mendez爆发的怒意、强撑着笑容告诉他自己没事的时候，Mendez决定要和他分手。

Mendez没有表现出来，也没有告诉任何人，但是O'Donnell来找他了。  
“不要和Solo分手。”他开口就是这么一句，神情严肃且郑重。  
他知道一定是Solo看出了什么，这个男人的洞察力太可怕了。  
分手理由又多了一条。  
“……你应该站在我这边，”Mendez深呼吸一下后冷静地批判他的上司，“和你认识二十几年的是我，不是Solo，你要帮的人应该是我。”  
“没办法，”O'Donnell唉声叹气，“我欠Solo钱，他说只要我劝你别分手，我就可以慢慢还，如果你分手了，我就必须立刻还，所以在我慢慢还完钱之前，拜托你别分手。”  
“多少钱？我帮你还”  
“8713.3美金。”  
Mendez沉默了。  
“……我只能帮你还13.3美金，”他沉吟着开口，“不能再多了。”  
“或者你可以用Solo的钱先借我还给他，然后我再慢慢还给你就行了。”O'Donnell对他挑挑眉毛，提醒着他，他的男朋友多么有钱。  
用我男朋友的钱帮你还你欠我男朋友的钱——是不是哪里不对？  
他只是个CIA的普通特工，每次出差等报销都要等好久。  
他没钱。  
不仅没钱，上司还受他男朋友威胁后再来威胁自己，不让他分手。  
胁迫他周围的人这种方式实在是太狡诈了。  
分手，必须要分手。

接着Gaby也来找他。  
漂亮伶俐的女孩穿着最新款的套装、拎着限量版的包踏进了Mendez的视线。  
“这身搭配怎么样？”她问Mendez。  
Mendez的时尚感一向在人均水平值以下，他虽然分不清自己穿的衣服好不好看，但还是能够评价得了别人穿的衣服好不好看的。  
“很美，很适合你。”他诚实地说。  
“这只包呢？”  
“很漂亮，很适合这身搭配。”  
“那这把枪呢？”Gaby又从包里掏出一把短枪，在Mendez面前晃了晃。  
他细细看了两眼，那是一把复古左轮，好看实用又值钱。是Gaby喜欢的那种枪的类型。  
“也很棒，我猜你很喜欢。”  
“非常喜欢，这些，这些，还有这些……”Gaby没放下枪，用枪管指着自己的帽子上衣短裙和包，“都是Solo帮我弄来的。”  
“……”Mendez真的很不赞同Solo这种花起钱来完全没有概念的行为。  
更加得分手。  
但Gaby把枪重重地放在了他的面前，“只要你不和Solo分手，我想要什么枪，他都可以帮我弄到。”  
他没想到Gaby竟也屈服于了Solo，这个男人实在可恨。  
“如果我还是要分手呢？”  
“那我等下就去和Illya分手。”Gaby用无所谓的神情冲Mendez展开了大大的笑容，看得Mendez背脊一凉。  
都是叛徒。  
没有好人。

Sanders没多久也来到了他的办公室。  
“我知道你要说什么我一定要和……”Mendez的先发制人还没得逞，就被Sanders抬手打断了。  
“我要离婚。”这个平时少言寡语的上司，一开口就让Mendez吓了一跳。  
“……什么？”Mendez一时反应不过来，不知道该不该对自己不了解的事情提出什么意见。  
“她已经爱上了别人，我们之间已经没有感情了，我要离婚。”  
“我受够了每天回到家却还是只能吃外卖的日子；当我在国外出完差回到家却看到家里乱成一团、还需要我自己收拾的时候，我恨不得给自己脑门来一枪；每次受了点什么伤希望有个人照顾我的时候，她连来医院看望我一下都懒得做……我无法接受，我要离婚。”  
“你可以理解这种单身汉一样的日子吗？该死的我明明不是单身汉！”  
Mendez不知道该不该说自己理解，因为自从和Solo在一起后，他已经彻底摆脱了这种乱糟糟的状况，小到穿衣吃饭大到任务的危险系数，Solo都非得亲自过问插手一下才安心。  
他的男朋友根本就是个彻头彻尾的控制狂……但，又确实把他的生活照料得不能再好了。  
于是Mendez只好老实回答，“这种生活确实……我得说，不是那么好……我以前也这样过，不过现在……”  
“噢，我忘了，你和Solo在同居，也难怪你无法理解了。”  
Mendez被这话噎到了。  
“Solo很好，也许我应该离婚，再找一个像Solo这样又能干又会做饭的、年轻的男朋友。”  
不，不，不，千万别这么做。  
Mendez拍着Sanders的肩，“你要冷静。”  
然后他把Solo的上司从自己的办公室请了出去。

Mendez想分手，所有人却都倒戈于Solo。  
所以当Illya来找他的时候，即使知道Illya和Solo至今仍有点针锋相对，他也不抱什么希望了。  
Illya抱臂倚在车前，迎接着拎着公文包垂头丧气走出CIA大楼的Mendez。  
“Mendez，看到这辆车了吗？”  
“……Solo帮你搞来的？”Mendez叹了一口气，口气失落，以为连Illya也沦陷了，“代价是让我不要分手？”  
“当然不是！”Illya瞪着眼睛，表情流露出明显怒意，“你怎么可以把我想成那种人？我是说，你心情不好的话，我可以带你去兜兜风。”  
Illya果然既正直又讲义气，真是位值得信赖的朋友，Mendez很欣慰。  
“上车吧，我陪你散散心。”

没想到最后车子还是停在了Solo家门口。  
“Tony，抱歉了，我欠Solo一个人情。Gaby和我冷战了一个月没理我，最后还是麻烦Solo帮我摆平的。”  
Mendez想照着Illya的脸就来上一拳，但他唯一可与Illya抗衡的只有身高，他根本打不过Illya。于是，他只好在Illya的道歉声中又被动地被推着站到了门口，在他的代劳下，门被敲响了。

Solo笑眯眯地拉开了门，身后的Illya正倒退着离开，还朝Mendez做鬼脸。  
“为了我和Gaby的幸福，千万别和Solo分手啊！”

门内的人则像是什么都没发生一样，按着他的肩吻了他一下，又把他拉进了家里，桌上依旧是Solo准备好的晚餐。  
“你太卑鄙了。”Mendez不忿地指责他。  
“那也是你逼我的，”Solo挂着着胜利者得逞式的坏笑，“Tony Mendez，你休想和我分手。”

又来了。永远这么霸道，不给他商量的余地，看透他的一切，掌控他的行动，限制他的人生。  
他应该趁早离开这种人，过他独立自在的生活，想吃汉堡就吃汉堡，想穿什么衣服就穿什么衣服，至于Napoleon Solo，想执行多危险的任务都随他去，想死在哪就死在哪……总之，他绝不可以再和这个叫Napoleon Solo的人捆绑在一起了。  
而现在，Solo又噙着笑看向他，朝他走来。  
此刻正确的做法必然是在Solo靠近他之前喊出“我要分手”，接着夺门而出。  
但他不知道为什么就是迈不开脚步。  
都怪Solo坚实的拥抱，总是令他沉迷。

“我不会再对你管头管脚。”  
“也不会再做让你生气的事。”  
“同时会更注意自己的安全。”  
“所以，不要和我分手，永远也别这么做。”  
Napoleon Solo什么都不怕，唯独怕Tony Mendez离开他。

Mendez起先没说话，过了几分钟还是蹭着Solo的肩点了点头，却藏不住内心的那点小小怨气。  
气自己的心软，气Solo哄人的本领，气桌上的美食。  
气他太爱Solo。  
只是想分手而已，为什么就这么难做到。

见Mendez没再多做抗拒，Solo便又得寸进尺，脱他的外套，扯他的裤子，推着他倒进沙发。  
“你当心伤口又裂开！”Mendez想起Solo腹部的枪伤，惊呼起来。  
“那点小伤不碍事的。”Solo好心情地翘起了嘴角，吻住了又对他的伤口大惊小怪的Mendez，手脚并用地压住了他：“倒是你，竟然想跟我分手，我是不是该给你点惩罚？”  
本来就反抗不了的Mendez，因为顾忌Solo的伤情，更加不敢做出什么大动作，只能任由Solo将他翻来摆去。  
与其担心Solo的伤口，他倒不如担心自己。

还是得分手。  
等O'Donnell还完钱就分手。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年11月17日，以此记录。


End file.
